pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanren Mines Depths
Tanren Mines Depths is the second part to Tanren Mines. It can be accessed if the player goes through the Rock Climb puzzle in the Arid Cavern in Tanren Mines. It follows the same main typing of Rock and Ground. Attributes TanrenMinesDepthsScenery1.png|Floors 1-4 TanrenMinesDepthsScenery2.png|Floors 5-14 Floors 1-4 ... Floors 5-14 On Floor 12 is a Sealed Chamber with a Glittery Box that can contain an Iron Silk. Boss The player approaches an ancient ruin, but shortly afterwards, Regirock appears and attacks the player, believing them to be an intruder. After defeat, Regirock stops to search for a pattern in the player's memory, and it finds a match. It turns out that the three intruders (later revealed to be a Swellow, Electrode, and Lampent) were "terminated". Afterwards, Regirock returns to its base. Boss Drop: *Rock Diamond *Mushroom *Regirock's Heart Slate Before Fighting: :It appears as if the mine went right into some old ruins... *''???: .. -. - .-. ..- -.. . .-. / -.. . - . -.-. - . -.. *???: INTRUDER DETECTED! INTRUDER DETECTED! *???: . -..- - . .-. -- .. -. .- - . *''Regirock: ALL INTRUDERS MUST BE TERMINATED! *''Regirock'': -. --- / -- . .-. -.-. -.-- *''Regirock'': EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! After Defeating: *''Regirock'': CHECKING PATTERN IN MEMORY... *''Regirock''--- -. . / -- --- -- . -. - / .--. .-.. . .- ... . *''Regirock''... MATCH FOUND. INTRUDERS SUCCESSFULLY TERMINATED. RETURNING TO BASE. *''Regirock''--. --- --- -.. / -... -.-- . Gemstone Grotto Once the dungeon is completed, the three miners find out that the player defeated Regirock and thank the player. *''Flicker'': Fellas, look! I knew I heard strange noises comin' from the ruins! *''Bombastus'': Y-you fought that monster? And defeated it?! I can't believe it!! *''Madge'': You've saved us! Thank you so much!~ *''Flicker'': We're the minin' team that was sent down here by Foreman Jerico. We were surprised enough to find diamonds, but we weren't expectin' to find these ruins. *''Madge'': We kept excavating... Made our way into this room, and then we tried to leave, we were confronted by that monster! *''Bombastus'': It attacked us... We aren't fighters, so we were no match for it... We managed to hide out in here without it coming back after us. *''Flicker'': Doesn't matter now, we're free! Thank you kindly, explorer. We found some treasure while we were clearin' out this room. We'd like you to have some of it! *''Flicker'': There is an exit just to the north end of this cavern, we left your reward there too. We should be going now... Foremon Jerico has probably been waitin' for us. Farewell, Explorer! End Box In the room, there is a Deluxe Box that is found. The list of the possible items are as follows: *Ground Dust *Rock Dust *Dawn Stone *Shiny Stone *Escape Rope *Revive *TM Dig *TM Earthquake *TM Giga Impact *TM Stone Edge *TM Telekinesis Secret Room Tanren Mines Depths has its own Secret Room separate from Tanren Mines. The Deluxe Boxes for this Secret Room can contain: *Diamonds *Rock Dust *Shiny Stone *Thunder Stone *Escape Rope *Nugget Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective Tanren Mines has Earthquake, a commonly wanted TM that can only be found in a few other places. Like its previous half, Diamonds spawn largely and help with gaining Poké. Sandile and Tranpinch are exclusive recruits here as well. Trivia *What Regirock says in Morse Code is: **Before fighting ***INTRUDER DETECTED ***EXTERMINATE ***NO MERCY **After fighting ***ONE MOMENT PLEASE ***GOOD BYE Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons